


FADE AWAY

by Lucifers_Left_Lung



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Left_Lung/pseuds/Lucifers_Left_Lung
Summary: Jaebeom is used to being poor, he's used to having to work his ass just to make end's meet. But when his mother finds a job working for the Parks - a job that allows them to live with the Parks, and for Jaebeom to attend a prestigious high school - she just can't refuse. Much to Jaebeom's dismay. All he wants is for his mother to be happy, so even when he sees that something is clearly wrong, he does as his mother asks and simply lets it go. But living with a spoiled rich kid and a family who only wants to take and take will certainly end badly for them all.{just a cliche au}©2019//Lucifers-Left-Lung





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> God, why can't I just write one shitty story at a time???  
> Anyway, here we are with more dramatic ass angst, so prepare yourselves.   
> And if this seems a bit like The Heirs right now, it's because it is. The plot will change, but the general idea was inspired by The Heirs. (Terrible show, don't recommend. Okay, it's a decent show, I just hate Kim Tan).   
> AnYwAy.

Jaebeom was used to having next to nothing. It was just how he'd lived for as long as he could remember. Barely any food in the fridge, bills piling up, working part-time after school. There had never been enough. So yeah, Jaebeom had grown used to it. Since his dad had passed when he was young, it had just been he and his mother and whatever piece of garbage man she brought home. They wouldn't last long. Typically because Jaebeom didn't stand by and watch them abuse his mother. She was a fragile woman and Jaebeom was all she really had. He had to look out for her, even when she wouldn't look out for herself.

Even though the two of them had lived poorly for the majority of Jaebeom's life, his mother was always trying to find ways to make things better for them. When Jaebeom's birthday would roll around, she would splurge money they didn't have to get him something nice. The holidays were the hardest for her, and Jaebeom would typically hear her crying by herself at night. He felt like a burden, a mistake that only made his mother's life harder.

Which was why, when his mother told him about her new job and their new circumstances, as much as Jaebeom _hated_ it, he didn't complain. This was what his mother wanted, and honestly, it would be better for them both in the long run. The job was a sort of maid service where Jaebeom and his mother would live in the house she worked for.

That wasn't the issue for Jaebeom. It was no longer humiliating for him to be poor; everyone knew it and he didn't give a shit. People could like him or not, it didn't matter. No, the issue was _who_ they would be living with, _who_ his mother would be working for. Who Jaebeom would have to see every single day until he finally could leave and be on his own.

Park Jinyoung.

Jinyoung and Jaebeom had never particularly liked one another. He was the snobby rich kid who went to a prestige high school. They'd only met a few times at the movie theater where Jaebeom worked. Jinyoung came in every other weekend or so with a few of his friends, and Jaebeom could tell by the distaste in Jinyoung's eyes when he looked at Jaebeom that the two of them would never be friends. That was fine with Jaebeom, though. He just had to tolerate him until the end of the year, then he could graduate and find a way to get he and his mother out of there.

The gate in front of Jinyoung's house opened as they were buzzed in and Jaebeom glanced over at his mother. She was shorter than him by about a head and her dark hair was just beginning to gray. At least in this place, she wouldn't be around anymore abusive men. At least here, she would be safe and they wouldn't have to worry about the bills piling up. At least here, perhaps his mother could be happy.

They were shown inside to the living room, which was decorated with antique furniture and paintings of the Park family. On the mantle of the fireplace were candle-holders that Jaebeom was sure was made of real silver. Those alone undoubtedly cost more than what he and his mother spent on their apartment the whole year.

Jaebeom swallowed his disgust at how these people were living so lavishly while people like him struggled everyday. Mr. Park entered the room, hands clasped behind his back, Jinyoung and a woman following close behind him. When Jinyoung saw Jaebeom, he simply raised a brow; Jaebeom forced himself to look away.

"Welcome," Mr. Park said, a smile on his face. He looked friendly enough, but Jaebeom didn't trust anyone, not after everyone in his life aside from his mother had done him wrong. "We're so glad to have you both."

Jaebeom's mother bowed. "Thank you so much for all you're doing for us," she said. "I really don't know what we would do without you."

Mr. Park smiled and Jaebeom felt unease twist in his stomach. The man was looking at Jaebeom's mother as if he were a hunter and she were his prey. Jaebeom honestly should have known. "It's my pleasure," Mr. Park said. "Jinyoung will show you to the guest house."

To Jaebeom's surprise, Jinyoung took the bag from his mother's hand and carried it himself, starting for the back of the house without a word. Jaebeom and his mother followed after the boy silently. The guest house was larger than any place Jaebeom had ever lived and it didn't feel right. But the look of utter joy and relief on his mother's face made him keep these thoughts to himself.

"Thank you," Jaebeom said, taking the bag from Jinyoung.

Jinyoung nodded once, awkwardly. "Get settled in," he said. "We'll all have dinner together tonight, since it's your first night here. Tomorrow you'll start work," he said to Jaebeom's mother, "and you'll start school with me."

"What?" Jaebeom said. "I'm fine at my regular public school, but thanks."

Jinyoung sighed and gave Jaebeom a look. "If you're gonna live here, you're gonna live by our rules. That means going to a prestigious school. How would it look on our family if we took you in and you still attended that dump?"

"You know we can't afford that."

"It's already taken care of, I'm just relaying the message." Jinyoung started for the door, stopping only to say, "Dinner is at six," before he was gone.

When Jaebom and his mother were alone, he dropped their bags on the floor and turned his gaze on her. "What's he getting out of this?" he asked her bluntly.

His mother began fidgeting, a sure sign she was about to lie. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "He's simply doing this out of the kindness of his heart. He's a good man."

"Is he? So he's just letting us stay in his house, paying you for working, and paying for my tuition out of the kindness of his heart?"

Jaebeom's mother took his hands in hers. "Jaebeom," she said, "we've gotten this far, haven't we? Just trust me. Everything will be fine. We can live happily here."

"Is this really what you want? Is this what will make you happy?" His mother nodded, leading Jaebeom to sigh. "Okay," he said. "But if he steps out of line with you _one time_ , that's it."

Jaebeom's mother smiled. "Thank you," she said, sounding relieved. "Now let's get settled in."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I really hate Kim Tan. I just wanna rant about The Heirs now.  
> But that is not why I'm here.  
> No, I am here to provide you with this shitfest of angst.  
> *finger guns*

Jaebeom's room didn't feel like home. The walls were a pure, off-white, too empty and plain for his liking. The bed was too big for just him. Not only that, but there were too many blankets, too many pillows. The room itself was far larger than any room Jaebeom had ever had. It was all just too much. Jaebeom wasn't used to all of this space, or all of the excessiveness that was the Parks. Their home was excessively large, their family was excessively rich.

It was just a lot. Especially when Jaebeom had grown up with next to nothing.

He put his duffel bag down on the bed and sat on the edge, unsure of what to do with himself. He supposed he should unpack what little things he had, but unpacking would make this all more permanent. And, even though this was what his mother wanted, this wasn't what Jaebeom wanted. He would endure this all just for his mother because she was the most important person in his life, but the first chance he got to get the both of them out of there, he was going to take it.

There was a knock on his door and his mother entered, looking refreshed and changed for dinner. Jaebeom checked his phone and saw that he'd been sitting there, lost in thought. longer than he'd realized. Clearing his throat, he stood. He didn't bother changing or cleaning up like his mother had, though the look she gave him told him he probably should have. In all honesty, he wasn't there to impress these people. He was grateful for everything they were doing for he and his mother, but Jaebeom wasn't stupid. He sensed something else going on here, and he was going to find out what it was. Until then, he would stay on his best behavior for his mother, but he wasn't going to bow down to these people just because they had more money than him.

The dining room was just as lavish as the rest of the house, overly decorated with expensive things, maids waiting on one wall. The food hadn't been served yet, the fancy china still sparkling clean. Every chair looked vintage and the chandelier overhead was made of sparkling diamonds.

Jaebeom took the seat across from Jinyoung and looked down at the china in front of him. Reflected in the clean glass, his expression was clearly one of disgust. When Jaebeom looked up, he saw Jinyoung watching him. It was difficult to read the boy's expression, but Jaebeom suspected it was something along the lines of suspicion or annoyance at how ungrateful Jaebeom seemed.

"We're so glad you both could join us," Jinyoung's mother said with a smile.

Jaebeom fought the urge to say he didn't really have a choice and simply nodded once. His mother took the initiative and spoke up. "We're both so grateful for everything your family is doing for us," she said. "Right, Jaebeom?"

Jaebeom met Jinyoung's eyes again, the two of them seemingly challenging one another. "Right," he said shortly. "So grateful."

The food was served before the next bout of conversation started. Jaebeom was picking absentmindedly at his food, lost in thought, when Mr. Park addressed him. His mother elbowed him sharply in the ribs to get his attention.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jaebeom said.

"I said, are you excited to be starting school with Jinyoung tomorrow? It's the best school in Seoul," Mr. Park said.

Jaebeom was anything but excited to be starting school with Park Jinyoung and his rich friends, but with his mother sitting right beside him, Jaebeom had to be on his best behavior. "So excited," he said, even forcing a smile to his face. "Thank you for the opportunity."

"Great, I'll have Jinyoung bring your uniform by your room later."

The rest of the dinner passed by in a blur of conversations Jaebeom tried endlessly to block out. He barely touched his food and couldn't ignore Jinyoung's judgmental gaze on him, though he didn't meet he boy's eyes again. There was a strange energy in the room and Jaebeom couldn't place it, but he wondered if everyone else felt it, too. Perhaps it was just him. Perhaps he was the only one who noticed the way Mr. Park's eyes lingered too long on his mother, or the way Mrs. Park tried helplessly to insert herself into every aspect of every conversation. Perhaps all of this was just in his mind, and the fact that Jinyoung didn't speak once was just because the boy wasn't as chatty as Jaebeom had once thought.

Or maybe this family wasn't as perfect as everyone on the outside believed.

As they all stood to head to bed, the dinner having lasted far too long for Jaebeom's taste, Jinyoung told Jaebeom to follow him. He assumed it was for his school uniform, so Jaebeom did as he was told and followed Jinyoung to his room. The boy's room was nothing like Jaebeom expected. The walls were covered in photographs, much like Jaebeom's old room, with decorative Christmas lights hung around the perimeter, windows blocked by dark curtains.

"What?" Jinyoung asked. "Not what you were expecting?"

Jaebeom pursed his lips and shook his head. "Not really," he admitted.

Jinyoung took the uniform down from where it was hanging on the back of his door and handed it to Jaebeom. "You can ride to school with me, but I leave at seven-thirty. If you're not out front, then you can take the bus."

"I'd rather take the bus."

"Then you'll be late, which means you'll be extra late, because it's your first day and you're going to have a lot of paperwork and you'll probably get lost on your way to class."

Jaebeom groaned internally. He was right. "Fine," he relented. "I'll ride to school with you if that's what you really want."

Jinyoung shrugged. "Your choice. Doesn't matter to me either way. If you'll excuse me, I have stuff to do before bed."

Jaebeom took the hint and left Jinyoung alone, heading back to the guesthouse. His mother was waiting in the living room, giving him a look of disapproval. "Jaebeom, you promised you would try," she said.

"I am trying," he replied.

"You barely spoke at dinner and you didn't even touch your food. We have to show them that we're grateful."

Jaebeom sighed. "Okay, Mom. I'll try harder."

Jaebeom's mother smiled. "Thank you. Now get to bed. You start your new school tomorrow and I don't want you tired."

If only she knew just how tired Jaebeom already was.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that this is an AU and so everyone is pretty much out of character.  
> RIP.

The uniform fit Jaebeom's frame snugly and the tie was uncomfortable around his neck. While the rest of the uniform was pristine and crisp, Jaebeom's shoes were just the opposite. All he had were his overused Converse, scuffed and dirty from years of use. Aside from that, he was the perfect fake. A replica of Jinyoung and every other rich asshole at that prestigious high school he was about to attend.

Jaebeom's mother had been gone when he'd woken up, so he didn't get to say goodbye as he went outside to wait for Jinyoung. It was a few minutes until seven, so Jaebeom took a seat on the bench and began reading. Since he was young, reading had been something of a safe haven for Jaebeom. When things inevitably went bad with whatever guy his mother was dating or when the lights were shut off or Jaebeom just felt like he needed an escape, he would pick up a book. There were times when he had to read by flashlight, times when he had to force himself to focus on the words on the pages so he didn't beat the shit out of the man who was yelling at his mother in the next room.

Of course, it didn't always work, but books meant a lot to Jaebeom.

"Let's go," Jinyoung said, walking past Jaebeom and getting into a sleek, black BMW.

Jaebeom marked his page and got into the passenger seat silently. The air conditioner was blasting and the radio was playing quietly in the background as Jinyoung pulled out of his driveway and started for the high school. Jaebeom was no longer reading as he tried to control his nerves.

"What are you reading?" Jinyoung asked, shaking Jaebeom from his thoughts of just how torturous his last few months of high school were going to be.

Jaebeom tucked the book into his bag. " _The Bell Jar_ ," he replied.

Jinyoung whistled lowly. "Pretty dark. But not surprising."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jinyoung stopped outside the school and cut the engine. His eyes raked over Jaebeom's now-wrinkled uniform, his dirty Converse, his disheveled and dark hair. The grimace on his face. Jinyoung smirked. "Nothing," he said.

Both of them climbed out of Jinyoung's car, only to be immediately met with his friends. Jaebeom had seen most of them before. There was BamBam and Yugyeom, who were rarely seen apart; Mark, who was quiet most of the time and had never really given Jaebeom any trouble; and then there was Jackson. He and Jaebeom had gotten into a physical altercation behind the theater once. They'd both walked away pretty beaten up and, judging from the way Jackson was glaring at him, the boy hadn't forgotten it.

"I see you brought your charity case with you," Jackson said snidely.

Jinyoung glanced at Jaebeom and shook his head. "My father's charity case," he said. "Let's go, we're gonna be late."

The group left Jaebeom standing alone at the front steps, unsure of where he was even supposed to go. With a heavy sigh, he entered the school, prepared to be late to class and to have every pair of eyes on him all day.

When Jaebeom entered the school, however, the halls were nearly empty, save for one guy who was standing there as if he was waiting for something. There was a clipboard in his hand, a satchel hanging from his shoulder, and a slight smile on his face as he tapped his fingers absentmindedly on the clipboard.

"Ah!" he exclaimed when he saw Jaebeom. "Are you the new kid?" He didn't wait for Jaebeom to reply. "I'm Youngjae. I was told to show you around, give you your schedule, all that stuff. I'm class president, so I guess it's my job, but it kind of stresses me out to miss class."

Jaebeom tried to hold back the smile that automatically sprang to his face. "I'm Jaebeom," he said. "And if you'd rather go to class, I'm sure I'll find my way eventually."

Youngjae waved a hand through the air. "No, no. This is my job." The two them walked in silence for a moment, before Youngjae cleared his throat awkwardly. "So, are you here on a scholarship or did your family just come into money?"

"What do you mean? Who cares?"

"Everyone. If you're here on a scholarship, you're poor. If you're new money, no one thinks you'll last. Everyone here knows each other. They all grew up together on yachts and in mansions."

Jaebeom raised a brow. "I'm not here on a scholarship and I'm definitely not rich. I'm a charity case."

Youngjae stopped and looked at Jaebeom with wide eys. "Don't let anyone hear you say that!" he whispered. "Unless you want your last few months of high school to be hell. I pretty much fly under the radar and it's still tough for me."

Jaebeom shrugged. "Thanks for the advice, but I don't really care who knows what about me. I'm not afraid of these spoiled rich kids or their money."

A smile lit up Youngjae's face; he was clearly impressed. "I wish I was like you," he said, stopping outside a classroom. "This is your homeroom. You're here for an hour before regular classes." Youngjae looked down at Jaebeom's schedule on the clipboard. "Actually, your schedule is really easy. All your classes are right here." He motioned to the current hallway. "Well, except Photography, which is on the other side of the school."

"Good," Jaebeom said. "Maybe I won't have to see these jerks for at least one period."

"We have our next class together, so if you want to go on to homeroom, we can meet here after and go together?"

Youngjae seemed hopeful and he was only nice person Jaebeom had ever met from this place, so Jaebeom smiled. "Sure," he agreed. "Thanks." Youngjae grinned and passed Jaebeom his schedule.

Jaebeom took a deep breath before entering the classroom.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but so am I.

The first face Jaebeom saw when he entered the classroom was Jinyoung's. He and his friends were at the front of the class, which wasn't surprising. Jaebeom had always pegged Jinyoung as the teacher's pet. The boy didn't smile at Jaebeom as their eyes met; his friends all shot Jaebeom a glare. 

Luckily, the teacher didn't make Jaebeom introduce himself and only shooed him to find an empty seat. Jaebeom took the seat at the very back of the room, as far away from Jinyoung as possible. He could hear the whispers as people talked about him and wondered about him. If what Youngjae had said about money was true, then there was no doubt in Jaebeom's mind that they were all wondering just what type of money Jaebeom came from. Unless Jinyoung had already spilled his secret and told them all that Jaebeom and his mother were his family's charity case. 

A girl sat in the chair beside Jaebeom and faced him. He didn't look at her, but he could feel all eyes on them. When he glanced up, even Jinyoung was watching intently.

The girl cleared her throat and Jaebeom sighed before finally meeting her eyes. She was pretty, dark hair and dark eyes, with light freckles scatter across her nose and cheeks. She smiled sweetly and leaned a little closer. "I'm Jae-Eun," she said. She smelled like lemons, Jaebeom noticed. "You're new, right? If you want, I can show you around."

Jaebeom smirked and chuckled quietly.

"Is something funny?" Jae-Eun asked, sounding offended.

Jaebeom shook his head but he still wore the smirk. "Nothing. It's just...you're not exactly my type."

Now Jaebeom was certain she was offended. Jae-Eun clenched her jaw and looked around them, clearly embarrassed. "If I'm not your type, then who is?" Jae-Eun asked.

Jaebeom ran his tongue along his bottom lip and shrugged. "Hard to say, really. But I'll let you in on a little secret." Jaebeom leaned closer to Jae-Eun to whisper in her ear. "I'm not into snobby rich kids."

Jae-Eun snickered and stood, looking down at Jaebeom. "Then the rumors are true," she said, voice loud enough for the whole class to hear. The teacher didn't seem to care about anything that was going on and Jaebeom silently wished he would start.

Swallowing, Jaebeom leaned back in his chair to look up at the girl. "What rumors?" he asked. He kept his voice even, because he didn't care what these kids thought about him. But if Youngjae was right, these people knowing his story would only make his life more difficult. And that was the last thing he needed.

"That you're Park Jinyoung's charity case."

Jaebeom glanced at Jinyoung and back to Jae-Eun. His heart was pounding, but he kept his expression somber. "That's your big rumor?" he asked, seemingly unimpressed. "That the new kid, whom you've known all of two seconds and who just turned you down, is a charity case?" Jaebeom stood so that he and Jae-Eun were eye-level. He couldn't help himself. He knew he didn't need the trouble but Jaebeom had been looked down on all his life and he suddenly couldn't stop talking. "And if I am a charity case? If I am living in Park Jinyoung's guest house? So what?"

Jae-Eun sneered. "I knew it."

Jaebeom grabbed his bag. "Congratulations." Jaebeom patted Jae-Eun on the shoulder softly as he passed her. "Have a nice day." He shot Jinyoung a glare on his way out of the classroom.

"Excuse me, where are you going?" the teacher asked, finally paying attention.

"I don't think this school is for me," Jaebeom said and left the room.

Halfway down the hall, Jaebeom felt a strong hand on his shoulder, stopping him. When he turned, Jinyoung was frowning at him. "Where do you think you're going?" Jinyoung asked. 

Jaebeom shrugged away from the boy's grasp. "I don't want to be here," Jaebeom said. "I tried for my mom, but I can already see that I'll never fit in here. This is your world and I want no part of it."

"You can't just leave. My father worked hard to get you this spot here, he already paid your tuition."

"Don't worry, I'll pay back every cent of it," Jaebeom said. "And then I'm taking my mother away from all of this." Jaebeom didn't wait for Jinyoung to reply. He felt a little bad for leaving without telling Youngjae, who had been so happy to have him around already, but Jaebeom just couldn't stand that place another minute longer. 

He hoped his mother would understand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> In fact, they're encouraged.  
> GOT7 don't deserve the things I put them through.  
> I hope they're happy and eating and get rest, I love them  
> Stan GOT7, nerds.


End file.
